Les Petits OS de Zoubi
by Zoubi
Summary: Recueil de oneshots. On y trouve de tout : les shweirs, les sheylas, les réponses aux défis débiles, guimauve à mort, parodies... pour tous les goûts. Venez lire... et reviewer sivouplé.
1. Espoir : Shweir

**Espoir**

**(Série des Petits OS Stargate de Zoubi)**

_Note : Je sais, c'est court ! Bah oui mais c'est un OS chers amis Pour commenter cet OS en particulier, reviewer le chapitre 1 !_

Capturée.  
Elle avait été capturée.  
Comment avait-elle réussi à se mettre dans une situation pareille ?  
Elizabeth était furieuse contre elle-même.  
Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était un piège.  
Négocier, les Genii ?  
Impossible...  
Dans la cellule voisine, les cris d'un homme toruturé à mort résonnaient.  
Elizabeth plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Elle se remémora les derniers moments qu'elle avait passés sur Atlantis. Sa vie sur Terre. Ses joies les plus intenses, ses déceptions les plus profondes.

Simon.  
Leur amour.  
Leur rupture.

Elizabeth soupira.

C'était un autre visage qui se dessinait sur l'écran de ses paupières.

Un homme courageux, droit et honnête.  
Un homme que n'importe quelle femme aimerait au premier regard.  
Hélas, elle, elle ne le pouvait pas.  
Pas dans sa position.  
Pourquoi était-elle chef de cette mission ?

Dans la cellule voisine, un râle affreux se fit entendre et le silence retomba.  
Les larmes tracèrent des sillons dans la poussière de ses joues.

Fermant les yeux, elle adressa une ardente prière à l'homme qui hantait son coeur.

Des bruits de pas.  
Quelqu'un approchait.  
Elizabeth frémit en reconnaissant Kolya.  
L'homme eut un sourire mauvais.  
Il se délectait de la peur qu'il lisait dans l'attitude de la femme prostrée à terre devant lui.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, entra, se pencha, la saisit par le bras...

Et tomba lourdment à terre, assommé.  
Elizabeth, écrasée sous son poids, ne pouvait plus bouger.  
Le corps fut déplacé.  
Des bras soulevèrent Elizabeth qui n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux de peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Lorsqu'elle s'y risqua enfin, toutes les trompettes du Paradis sonnèrent à ses oreilles.  
Il était là.  
Le major Sheppard.

Elizabeth se détendit.  
John s'aperçut qu'elle était consciente.  
-Tout va bien? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Elizabeth sursauta, chagrinée par ce ton impersonnel.  
-Non... ca va.

Sasn un mot de plus, il la ramena sur Atlantis.Sur leur chemin, des cadavres genii marquaient la férocité de l'affrontement.

Deux jours plus tard...  
Elizabeth travaillait à son bureau. Il était une heure du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas fini.  
Elle allait s'assoupir lorsqu'une silhouette se découpa sur la vitre de la porte.  
Un homme entra.

John.

Sans un mot, il s'assit en face d'elle, la regardant bien en face.  
Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Plein de sentiments.  
Respect.  
Force.  
Amour.  
Désir...

Elizabeth frémit, se leva et lui tourna le dos pour ne plus le voir.

Un frôlement dans son dos...  
Deux mains sur ses épaules...  
Un souffle léger sur ses paupières closes...  
Des lèvres d'une douceur impérieuse sur les siennes.

Elizabeth lâcha prise.  
La tête tourbillonnant follement, le coeur battant à tout rompre, les paumes moites, elle se laissait aller contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le bureau de la stricte dirigeante de l'expédition Atlantis fut fermé à clef toute la nuit.  
En émergèrent au petit matin deux silhouettes tendrement enlacées.

Espoir...

FIN

_Review ? _


	2. Rien qu'une nuit : Sheyla

**Rien qu'une nuit  
(Série des Petits OS Stargate de Zoubi)**

_Note : Pour reviewer cet OS, reviewer le chapitre 2._

Il était tard ce soir-là.  
Tout le monde dormait dans la cité.  
Quelques irréductibles cependant étaient restés éveillés.  
Rodney Mc Kay s'escrimait sur un ZPM dans son labo. Elizabeth Weir somnolait dans son bureau.  
Et Teyla affrontait des ombres dans la salle d'armes.

Insomniaque. Perturbée au plus haut poin. Troublée par un sentiment obscur qui montait des tréfonds de son être.  
La jeune femme ne savait plus comment réagir.  
Alors, elle avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle faisait de meiux.  
Elle se battait.  
Contre elle-même et contre les ombres de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Attaque, parade. Attaque, parade. Attaque, parade.  
Inlassablement.

Un autre irréductible ne dormait pas.  
Il essayait de lire... mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Tentant de chasser de sa tête le visage de femme qui le hantait, il décida de se rendre en salle d'armes.  
S'entraîner.  
Se reposer.  
L'oublier...  
John Sheppard sortit de ses quartiers.

Teyla continuait à se démener lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.  
Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, emportée par son élan, elle alla tout droit s'écraser sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer.  
Enfer et damnation.  
Le major Sheppard.

-Teyla ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Je m'entraîne.  
-A une heure du matin ?  
-Et alors, vous non plus ne dormez pas.  
-Je peux m'entraîner avec vous ?  
Teyla hésita.  
-Bien sûr.

Attaque, parade. Attaque, parade. Attaque, parade.  
Emotion, fuite. Sentiment, dérobade. Amour, terreur.  
Teyla ne savait plus où elle en était.  
John tentait désepérement de se calmer.

Soudain, John la toucha à la hanche.  
Teyla s'écrasa au sol et ne se releva pas.  
Il se précipita près d'elle et l'aida à se relever.  
-Ca va? Teyla, quel est le problème ?  
-Je n'ai plus la force.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. C'est trop dur...  
-Vous ne parlez pas de notre entraînement, n'est-ce-pas ?  
-C'est trop d'un coup... Les Wraiths, les Genii... Vous (murmura-t-elle).  
-Teyla ?

Elle releva la tête. Le regard qu'il braquait sur elle était insoutenable. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne se rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait fort contre lui. Son coeur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné.

Le major lui passa une main sur le cou et saisit délicatement son menton, la forçant à le regarder.  
Les mains de Teyla se mirent à trembler lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Que se passait-il ? Est-ce qu'un Dieu clément avait entendu sa prière ?

Le coeur de John manqua un battement. Il avait craqué.  
Est-ce que le visage de Teyla allait enfin quitter son esprit maintenant ?

Teyla passa ses bras autour du cou de John qui la serra contre lui.  
S'embrassant à perdre haleine, leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.  
Qui étaient-ils ?

Terrien/Athosienne ?  
John / Teyla ?

Homme/Femme.

Leurs deux corps enlacés dans l'obscurité vibrèrent de concert.  
Fragment d'infini, goût d'éternité.  
Sceau d'une promesse.

FIN

_Review ? _


	3. Une journée ordinaire : Défi débile !

**Une journée ordinaire**

**Défi de Jojo**

**(Série des Petits OS Stargate de Zoubi)**

_**Note** : Le défi des mots à caser ! _

_-schtroumpf à lunette  
-cuisine  
-chèvre  
-liquide de refroidissement  
-caleçon à fleurs  
-princesse  
-cro-magnon  
-phacochère  
-harley davidson  
-javanais  
-génétique  
-et dora l'exploratrice _

Atlantis, 8h00 du matin.  
Premier briefing de la journée. Elizabeth Weir attendait en tapant du pied que les convoqués arrivent. Malheureusement, ils avaient dû se perdre entre leurs quartiers et la salle de réunion. Furieuse, Elizabeth se prit à regretter l'époque de Cro-Magnon où elle aurait pu manfester son mécontentement en fracassant quelques têtes. Mais non, elle devait se montrer ci-vi-li-sée... Elle soupira, s'assit, et tapota le dessus de la table.

Pendant ce temps, John Sheppard dormait paisiblement. Paisiblement ? Non, pas vraiment... Il faisait un rêve très bizarre... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, une chèvre chevauchant une Harley Davidson ? Le choc fut tel que le héros musclé se réveilla en sursaut, complètement traumatisé, et fila ventre à terre à son briefing, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son plus beau caleçon à fleurs.

Ailleurs dans la cité, Radek Zelencka grommelait tout seul. Quelqu'un avait touché à son expérience et évidemment tout était déréglé ! Fallait quand même être franchement stupide pour croire une seule seconde qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas ! Il poussa un juron particulièrement insultant à l'encontre de Rodney McKay. Malheureusement pour lui, Kavagnah qui passait par là fila tout rapporter à Rodney, en bon petit shtroumpf à lunettes qu'il était. 

A l'infirmerie, Carson s'ennuyait. Deux nouveaux médecins étaient arrivés, il devait les former... Mais pour eux, la génétique, c'était du javanais, alors évidemment, pas facile de parler de génothérapie... Il finit par jeter l'éponge et les renvoya passer la serpillière par terre. Ca au moins, ils savaient faire.

Dans la cuisine de la cité, c'était une vraie bacchanale. Ronon Dex avait entrepris de calmer sa fringale nocturne-pas-si-nocturne-que-ça et pillait méthodiquement les étagères et les placards. Le cuisiner, terrorisé, aggrippa sa radio tant bien que mal, et bredouilla à la sécurité de venir illico par ici débusquer le phacochère enragé qui ruinait son travail.

Pendant ce temps, la douce princesse venait de descendre de sa tour de verre. Radieuse, elle avançait gracieusement vers sa réunion matinale, toute de joie et de beauté (prononcer bôté) pétrie. Demoiselle Emmagan (ou plus communément Teyla) rayonnait positivement de gaieté. Elle adorait vraiment sa vie, les gens qui l'entouraient... Toute à sa méditation euphorique, elle ne regarda pas autour d'elle en traversant le hangar à Jumpers, et glissa avant de s'étaler dans une flaque de liquide de refroidissement.

Une heure plus tard...  
La salle de réunion évoquait de très près une zone sinistrée. Ca sentait le liquide de refroidissement, Ronon répandait de la nourriture dans son sillage, John claquait des dents... Elizabeth tentait de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans son groupe, lorsque la goutte qui fit déborder le vase apparut.

Tout le monde s'enfuit en courant (et en glissant sur la trainée de liquide de refroidissement).

Rodney McKay chantant le générique de Dora l'exploratrice, ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le supporter.

FIN

_Review ? _


	4. Romeo and Juliet : Guimauve slash

**Romeo & Juliet (version Atlantis)**

**Défi de Tessa**

**(Série des Petits OS Stargate de Zoubi)**

_**Note** : Le défi était : un slash John/Ronon guimauve ! Ca a fini en remake de la très célèbre scène du balcon. Précisons qu'on m'a forcée à écrire cette débilité et que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! L'asile est par là, n'est-ce pas ? _

Une belle journée se levait sur la cité de Atlantis. Comme tous les matins, John Sheppard se leva, se doucha, s'habilla... et réalisa que quelque chose lui manquait cruellement.

Son P-90 ? Non.  
Sa brosse à dents ? Non.  
Sa tête ? Non.  
Son caleçon ? Non.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Après mûre réflexion, le militaire comprit. Il lui manquait la moitié de son coeur, l'amour de sa vie, la lumière de ses jours, j'en passe et des meilleures, vous avez compris.

Il se lança dans les couloirs à la recherche de son âme soeur.

De son côté, Ronon Dex méditait. Il s'était entraîné avec Teyla pendant une heure, avait pris une dérouillée... Il s'était bien amusé. Mais, après le départ de Teyla, quelque chose se mit à s'agiter au plus profond de lui. Une sorte de vide, une sorte de manque... Un peu perplexe, il chercha ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Ses grognements ? Non.  
Ses cheveux ? Non.  
Son manteau ? Non.  
Ses couteaux ? Non.

Puis il comprit. Il lui manquait la moitié de son coeur, l'amour de sa vie, la lumière de ses jours, etc, etc...

Il se mit à errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de son âme soeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Ronon était en salle de contrôle. Il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver son âme soeur dans les couloirs... John lui aussi s'ennutait. Par un hasard machiavélique particulièrement sadique, il n'avait pas non plus trouvé son âme soeur dans les couloirs. Forcément, l'âme soeur en question tournant dans le même sens que lui, ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser !

John entrait dans la salle de la Porte lorsque la lumière jouant sur les baies vitrées alluma un reflet qui attira son regard.

Ronon s'accouda au balcon d'observation.

John se jeta à genoux au milieu de la salle de la Porte.

Tout le monde cessa de bouger.

Un rayon de lumière se braqua sur Ronon. Un deuxième sur John.

Puis le militaire, un genou à terre, se mit à roucouler, un bras posé sur le coeur, l'autre tendu vers le balcon ou se tenait le Runner.

« Oh, Ronon, mon Ronon, lumière de mes jours ! Ta grâce n'a d'égale que ta beauté, et si ton ramage est semblable à ton plumage, alors, tu es le joyau de cette cité... »

Ronon se pencha par-dessus le balcon comme s'il allait s'y jeter, le dos d'une main sur le front, l'autre sur le coeur, dans le plus pur style actrice des années vingt.

(Voix de fausset) « Oh, John, mon John, phénix de ma vie ! Vaillant et brave, courageux et téméraire, tu es la flamme à laquelle se réchauffe mon coeur, la rougeur qui colore mes joues virginiales... »

Joh reprit la parole.

« Oh, vole vers moi, colombe de mon coeur... »

Ronon commença à enjamber le balcon, John tendit les bras pour le rattraper, Ronon sauta...

Eclipse solaire. La nuit tomba brusquement sur la salle de la Porte. Manque de bol, une coupure de réacteur éteignit toutes les consoles, plongeant la salle dans le noir...

Et jetant un voile qui, pour tout romantique qu'il soit, n'en était pas moins nécessairement pudique, sur la suite de la relation John-Romeo/Ronon-Juliet.

THE END

_Review ? _


End file.
